


I am tire of being alone

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming together as a couple, Crime, F/M, Love, hate and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: This is the fifth in a series stories taking place early on in Season 18th...It comes time for Gibbs to finally tell Jack that he's tired of being alone and wants her in his life....
Relationships: Bishop - Relationship, Gibbs - Relationship, Nick - Relationship, Palmer - Relationship, Sloane - Relationship, Vance - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Early on in her friendship with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a complicated one the minute she had met him three years earlier at his house during a hurricane. She had been able to fit in somewhat with the team for when ever the team had gotten stuck with a case.

There were times that her presence would annoy the team leader Gibbs. He would try to constantly try to push her away from him at first until later when he felt secured with working with the woman and a friend of Director Leon Vance and her involvement with the Army years prior.

She was working late in her office finishing up a long week. She barely had time to see the team leader. She had thought that he might be avoiding her for the most part. Feeling sleepy, she decided to close up the office for the night and see if Gibbs was working late.

Though he had left to meet up with his ex wife Rebecca for dinner at his house he was making Chicken Marsala with her help. She had been doing so much better since getting off the booze after her finance had broken up with her and she had her ex husband Gibbs helping out with talk.

It was just dinner and nothing else since he was exhausted and need to get some rest before starting to work on a new project in the basement.

"I just hope Jay that no one bother us tonight for dinner?" She will say while watching him bring over the plates piled sky high with food and smelling delicious....

"The only one I would think would be Jack Sloane. She had been bothering me all week about coming over to the house and relax. However right now I just can't put my heart into it now." He stated with mixed emotions and Rebecca feeling sorry for him that he's not able to open his heart again after what had happen with Luke Harris and the abduction of Phineas by Sahar.

"I am sorry Jay maybe you need to relax more and just let your mind and body roam." She smiled with cutting into her Chicken Marsala.

"I just wish that I could Rebecca. Well anyway let's eat and get you home in time for your meeting in the morning." Gibbs said with taking a swig of his beer a Budweiser bottle.

They ate in silence until Gibbs heard a knock on his door. It was locked since he's been locking it for a few years now. He had gotten up to be seeing Sloane standing in the doorway wanting to know on whether it was alright to come in.

"Actually Jack I have company with my ex wife Rebecca having dinner. I am sorry this is not a good time for you to be here." He stated with turning to see Rebecca watching with great interest!!!!!

"It's fine Gibbs I should of called first instead of wasting gas to come here. I could use a early night of sleep after a long week on the cases." She slightly yawn with saying a good night to him and watching Rebecca for a moment before walking out to head for the mini cooper.....

Weeks later when Special Agent Gibbs had been shot twice in the chest and leg while trying to find Phineas from being abducted. It was a blur of images during the time and into the past two years.

Their friendship had developed into something more....He was tired of always being alone now especially working in the damn basement after working late on the cases.

Even Director Leon Vance one night with staying late. He had seen him sitting at his desk thinking deep with his thoughts. "Gibbs why are you still here when I should be sending Jack home as well. She had been working way too hard during the past weeks."

"I would had assumed she will not want to go home after I heard that her daughter Faith had come to her finally and thinking of having the baby and getting married." Gibbs had to say with rubbing his tired eyes and achy body from the long day of working in the field.

"Your team is home now. I suggest you do the same with taking the high road to your basement or where ever you're going to be sleeping tonight." Leon placed his hand on his shoulder coming over to his side of the desk.

"And I shall Leon. But first I should go check on Jack and see how she is doing." He shut down his computer terminal along with his over head light. While Director Leon Vance was going to be doing the same with spending some time with his daughter Kayla home from College.

As for Leroy Jethro Gibbs he took the elevator to the level for where Jack Sloane's office was located....


	2. Chapter 2

He found her sleeping on the couch in her office. He lightly knocked on her door in order not to scare the hell out of Jack Sloane. She woke quickly when she heard the knock on the door. She was trying to gather herself looking like a real mess with her blonde hair every which way.

"Jack. I am sorry for having to wake you like that. But I wanted to find out on whether you would be interested with me at the diner that I go to all of the time?" He wasn't sure that she would turn him down.

She didn't need a moment to answer his question since she was starving with not remembering the last time she had eaten for the most part. "Sure I will Gibbs, thanks for the offer or I would of been here all night. I will follow you in my mini cooper to the diner. Please give me five minutes and wait downstairs in the bullpen." She had to asked with not looking her worst once she walks into the diner.

She was watching him walk out with his right leg and no doubt his knee was bothering him at this late stage of the game having to be 69 years old. There was going to be a time for when he will finally retire after spending over 32 years fighting all of his demons mostly involving the deaths of his first wife Shannon and his eight year old daughter Kelly killed by Pedro Hernandez.

She had grabbed her purse to take out her white hair brush to place her hair into a pony tail instead of bothering it down in her face in general. She finished up with some pink lipstick and rouse very light to give her some color. Mind you she is exhausted and she was going to the diner at ten o' clock at night.

Afterwards she headed downstairs for where he was waiting for her reading a file that was on his desk from behind. Maybe he was able to convince her to write up a profile on the possible murder suspect Naval reserved Harry Houseman working on the Naval vessel Daniel Webster ready to transferred into the Naval Yards.

"Find anything of interest COWBOY?" She had slightly perk up with seeing him seeing and quiet with his demeanor.

"Actually I do Jack with the file that Director Vance had slipped onto my desk after I had left to see you. Will it be fine if I take it with me while we are at the diner?" He had picked it up and started to walk ahead of the woman shaking her head as always.....

It was cooler than normal for August. It was a good thing she was wearing her grey jacket to keep her warm. Even though she had wished that Gibbs had his arms around her inside his living room with the fireplace working full blast with the heat....

Gibbs had taken off with his grey truck needing to stop for gas quickly while taking out his credit card that he uses all of the time. Sloane had stopped to see if he needed anything besides putting has into the old beat up truck that he had for a long time.

"Nah! I am really good Jack. I will meet you at the diner." He stated calmly making Jack thing that maybe something was up in a big way. She won't know for sure once they are seat in the diner order their food.

She had arrived at the all night diner. She was wondering on whether the waitress Elle will be working this late shift. When Jack had walked in the place was jumping with the late night crowd. Elle a dark fair woman in her fifties had come over to her asking whether she was sitting at the counter or table.

"Table please Elle. Gibbs will be showing up any moment to eat." Jack stated with Elle placing the menu's on the table she was sitting at.

"It looks like Gibbs is going to be working on his boat again at this late hour?" Elle said watching Jack remove her grey jacket and placing it beside her while she waited.

She did answer Elle's question. "I wouldn't known Elle since he only woke me in my office asking on whether I wanted to eat with him. So here I am tonight. Maybe I will be more prepared next time!" This is when she see Gibbs walking in with a slight limp with his right leg and knee.

Gibbs was able to sit down greeting Elle with her handing another menu to order from. He smiled slightly. However when he tried to get comfortable his leg would cooperative with him. Otherwise he just blew it off as nothing. However Jack Sloane had known better not to touch his health with a ten foot pole right now.....


	3. Chapter 3

While they were waiting for their food between talking and reading the file. She had found it interesting with the Naval Reserved Harry Housman having been accused of killing two of his friends from the Daniel Webster. She did have a few questions needing to asked Gibbs in his own silence and thoughts. "PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS GIBBS."

She was able to break him out of his reverie. "I am sorry Jack just tired mostly." He replied with a slight yawn.

"I have noticed Gibbs, however you plan on working on your boat or any other project in your basement. When was the last time you had cleaned it out to find any goodies?" It was an odd question for her to be asking.

"Oh, I have no idea Jack along with any woman besides Diane, Rebecca or Stephanie." He will state in sadness with Jack picking up his vibes.

"Did Shannon ever like watching you work in the basement?" Jack needed to asked the question with her curiosity kicking in.

"Actually she did Jack, she made me not feel alone at all." He stopped talking with Elle coming over with their drinks and salads.

Taking a moment to wait with Elle leaving again. "And now you feel alone Gibbs?" She decided to stop with the questions and stay with the file instead.

"Yes, I do Jack all of the time lately and I have asked Doctor Grace about it over the phone to have her not shocked at all." He sipped his hot black coffee.

"I just don't doubt it Gibbs. Being lonely comes in many forms and I have felt it myself a number of times over the years. I have always found to vent with my boxing to keep my mind sharp as with the body. And in your case I guess hat working on your boat can only help at some point. And it sounds like your going to have to find a way to figure it out how to get rid of feeling lonely. There are times I would go out on dates lately with Bishop's help even though the men I have gone out are just looking to get into my pants." She chuckled as with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"It was always the same with Diane, Hollis and even Doctor Ryan until that bastard Harper Dearing had brainwashed her and with her son. Any rate we need to stop this type of conversation and concentrate on the file Jack." Hie heart rate and blood pressure was rising for when it came to the conversation. He wasn't going to admit that he wanted Jack Sloane in many ways and it includes not being lonely any further.

Though he was 69 years old, he didn't know on whether he was up for another relationship that included Sex. He was tempted to asked on whether she wanted to come to his house tonight and just stay the night. He needed to get up the courage to asked after the way he treated her during the past few years. He was a total bastard at times!

After changing the subject. Jack asked him the questions in regard to the case once Elle had brought over their food. She was famish as with Gibbs going hog wild over his eggs and bacon.

"In regard to Housman do you think the reason why he killed his two friends was one of jealousy?" She had to asked with a nagging feeling in her gut.

"Good question Jack even though all three of them from rich families and he wouldn't kill them because of the money. Unless the three of them had gambling debts that we don't know about Jack. I will need to have McGee check into it. Thanks Jack."

"Your welcomed!" She smiled with taking a bite of her crisp bacon and a sip of her coffee heavy with the real sugar.

However she did sense something else with him as he was eating his food. She also noticed that his right hand was shaking slightly mostly caused from the damaged that was done in Paraguay. She wasn't around during that time with being in California before making the transferred. "Are you alright Gibbs?" She had to asked with holding his hand for a brief moment.

"Oh, this! It's mostly the muscles contracting since their was a great of nerve damage done while I was being tortured in Paraguay."

"Is there anything else that is on your mind?" She waited for his answer even though she was nervous wondering on what it might be.

"Actually there is something else Jack and I need to get it off my chest right now before I lose my nerve. Jack, I need or rather I want to have you stay at my house and spend the night keeping me company in any shape or form." He needed to take in a deep breath before his heart explodes.....

She didn't to wait on answering his question."Jesus Gibbs or should I call you Jethro for a change? I will stay the night in any shape or form Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She held his hand for the support of her decision and anything else that was going to happen to them this evening.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Timothy McGee's apartment complex

Deliah was in the nursery with the twins getting them ready for bed. Her husband had been home earlier than normal with Gibbs sending the team home. McGee was in his library working on the computer terminal when an E-mail came in from Director Leon Vance asking that McGee, Torres and Bishop to head for the Daniel Webster in the morning to once again to interview Naval reserved officer Harry Housman and his two buddies on whether they had gotten involved with a gambling shark.

Deliah had come into the library wondering what her husband was up to on the computer. He looks up from the screen. "Is there something wrong Deliah?" He needed to asked with her getting up from her wheel chair. Ever since the doctors decided to perform another operation on her spine and remove the fragment from the drove crash. She was able to partially walk with therapy how ever not all of the time and this was the night she was able to walk without the wheel chair to surprise him.

"OMG! It's wonderful you're able to walk once again. I received an e-mail from Vance for tomorrow and the team since Gibbs will be taking a personal day. We are heading back to the Daniel Webster to see if we can catch ourselves a murderer." He will reply with Deliah coming over to read the e-mail before he was able to delete it for the garbage pile.

"Jesus maybe this time you, Nick and even Bishop will be able to force a confession out of the three of them in the process?" Deliah will respond with a quick kiss to the cheek to head back to the nursery to see if Johnny or Morgan were asleep. "By the way would you be interested in the Turkey club sandwich?" She smirked slightly to give him the indication that she was interested in more than Turkey Club sandwiches.

"Sure along with the fringe benefits Deliah!" She moved out of the library to head for the nursery to find them both sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As for when it came to the fringe benefits. Timothy McGee since it's been awhile that he was able to spend quality time in bed with his wife.

When he had walked into the bedroom having taken a quick shower. She was waiting for him after closing the bedroom door. She was wearing this particular nightie that had his mouth watering. Her nipples were rock solid hard that was just driving him crazy with sexual desire.

Deliah had taken off the nightie to be standing up against his chest. Tim with his ways decided to place her up against the bedroom door and go to work with pleasuring his wife with his mouth and tongue sucking her nipples feeling like rocks and painful at times.

Deliah was loving every moment even though she had placed a hand inside his blue robe to rub his large erection. It's been awhile that he's been this hard since having to be taking care of the twins Morgan and Johnny.

"I really want this Tim inside your robe. I need to feel complete as a woman with a man that I love a great deal." She stated with a smirk growing on her face and slide of hand inside playing and driving him crazy.

"I think we have better take this to the bed or else I will lose control Deliah." Tim said with extreme emotion with his own body language.

"THEN LOSE CONTROL TIM!" She cried out with going down on him with removing his robe. She loved this sight with her mouth tasting all of him inside and out as he tried not to give in to the feeling. It was at this point unable to take it. He decided to push her head further into him sucking at a furious pace.

"OMG Deliah! Please I can't take much longer and besides I need to pleasure you as well." As his hand push further as she was the type of woman that knows how to control her throat muscles.

She stopped with his request to head on over to the edge of the bed as Tim placed her into a position grabbing and opening her legs wide before placing his enormous erection at the opening of her cunt soak and wet. He didn't need to use any lubrication in order to enter her.

She was now ready for him and needing to hold onto him and his back once his cock had enter her at a pace that caught her off guard. It's been a long time since they had sex and she hopes it won't be another couple of months.

His thrusts were enormous stretching her insides filling her insides. It had felt wonderful to feel him this deep inside. This is going to be the last time she and her husband will wait on their pleasures. She cried out not enough to wake the twins in the nursery.

He was on the verge with his orgasm as he continued with the pressure building. She was wet inside that her juices were spilling out of her body. She had not been this wet in such a long time with her body responding.

Moments later he exploded deep inside moaning loudly with the pressure too much to bare and painful.

It was afterwards they laid together in a normal position of the headboard before falling asleep in each other's arms......


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning with Timothy McGee to meet with Nick and Bishop at the airfield to be taken over to the carrier Daniel Webster to speak with Housman and his two friends. It was still early when Special Agent Gibbs from his house called Tim on his cell phone to wish him all the best with the interviews.

"I heard your taking a personal day today boss. I do hope it's going to be a productive one at that sir?" McGee will say with hearing laughter in the background. He didn't wish to say anything that it could of been anyone besides Jack Sloane Forensic psychologist.

"Yeah, I am Tim along with a good friend of mine Jack Sloane." He will say to place a smile on Tim's face for the moment."I plan on taking her fishing today on the Kelly that was given back to me by Mike Franks months before he was murdered. I heard the weather is supposed to be just lovely. By the way Tim try to stay out of trouble with both Bishop and Torres?"

"Sure I will boss. There minds of late have been mostly in the gutter and I don't wish to get in the way of of at this time. Enjoy your fishing while I head on over to the air field." He ends the phone call while Jack Sloane had to hit him in his side for not telling him the complete truth.

"Jack, you are the only woman that is in my life and I want to keep it this way for a long time to come. Do I make myself clear?" He will place a quick kiss to her cheek in order to get ready for today's outing with the Kelly and fishing. He had felt really excited about it along with a surprise that he hopes will turn out well later on in the day. It was sitting in his pants pocket having brought this particular items two weeks earlier at a jewelry store.

She was still thinking about last night after they had arrived back to his house. Her heart and blood was flowing when she walked in not knowing what to expect from him. He had walked over to the fire place to start up a fire to take out the chill in the living room. "Jack would you like to take a shower up stairs since I have placed a new shower stall down stairs that still needs working? There are fresh towels and soap inside the bathroom. What type of movie would you like to watch tonight since Tim was able to add WIFI and cable onto the tv I have?" He smiled with looking to see her coming over to watch him work for a moment.

"Finally your guests can watch something other than a western!" She smirked before she kissed him with a passionate wet one on the lips to really catch him off balance for a moment.

"That was nice Jack! How about we go upstairs to take a shower together and watch the movie later?" He stated with shocking the hell out of her with his altitude all of a sudden.

"I am game Jethro." She called him using his middle name instead of Gibbs or even Leroy. She started to head for the stairs with him following moving slightly slowly with his right knee bothering him.

Once they had reached the entrance of the bathroom. She had watched him disrobe out of his clothes to give her a wonderful delicious view of his back and even the front. "I will make sure the water is hot enough for the both of us." As he turned to give her a view that almost gave her a heart attack. She couldn't wait until she had gotten into the shower with the man of the hour.

All of a sudden she felt some what strange that a woman as herself at age 51 would have fallen in love with a Marine of all things with her own background with the army. She followed inside with him to be blushing slightly when he said. "Don't be scared of me Jack I won't bite or even hurt you. I just want to give you the love I have deep in my heart." He replied with this man being a romantic at best.

He grabbed the white wash cloth and soap in the dish to begin soaping up her back. Even though some what self conscience for when it comes to her scars on the back and of course adding into the factor the mental ones.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I am not scared of you right now. I just want to be loved and only loved from a man that needs to be happy." She turns around to face his expression with falling into his silver hair and the light long scar on his chest caused by Luke Harris years ago.

She kisses him hard feeling his erection between her legs. She wanted him badly at this point with her sexual prowiness .


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Tim, Nick and Bishop had arrived onto the Daniel Webster with some what of a bumpy ride on the helicopter from the air field. Since Bishop had felt sick to her stomach for the past few weeks. She had yet to see her doctor about it. Though she was late with her period by two weeks. Especially since she and Nick had been intimate for the better of two months.

Nick had asked on whether she was doing fine since getting off the helicopter. "I am feeling some what better Nick. I think we have be catching up to Tim and the captain of the Daniel Webster. Captain Davies age 51 will be directing them to the rec room for which all three of their possible suspects were playing cards with each other before going on duty in two hours.

"Captain Davies has their been strange behavior of the three we asked about especially Hussman?" Tim will asked the question with seeing Bishop needing to know where the head was before throwing up on the deck floor. She was able to make it in time with no one inside at the time. She was than feeling better having to come back to the rec room with Nick some what concerned for her health and looking pale slightly.

Captain Davies turned to answer the question. "None what so ever ! However his two friends sergeants Anthony Tishman and Jerry Mathews have with disappearing at times without explaining where they had gone to." He will state with a concern look on his face.

"Now this is odd Captain. Do you happen to have any video cameras for where maybe where they had gone to?" Nick needed to know with his curiosity kicking in.

"I have never thought of it at the time. But it does make sense now that maybe they were causing some type of trouble with other crew members. We will need to head up the bridge for where we keep track of the comings and goings of key defense areas of the Daniel Webster. Shall we go or do you still need to interview them?"

"Let's go check with the security cameras you have. Maybe we will be able to spot them along the way on the screens." McGee said with great interest having to be behind the captain as with Nick and Bishop.

It was some time later with everyone needing a break in the control room with the cameras four of them. Captain Davies had the chief to bring up camera five that is rarely used down in the basement furnace.

"Aye captain." Lt. Saunders gave the response to bring up camera five and what they saw was truly amazing.

Checking the security footage once again. Special Agent Timothy McGee had found his suspects with Hussman and his two friends.

"I just don't believe this Agent McGee that his two friends would actually have the nerve to pull the triggers killing those two corpsmen and for what ever reason?" Captain Davies had to say in extreme discuss...

"Murder is murder Captain Davies." Bishop had to say with her stomach feeling better as she continued to watch the footage. "Captain are we able to bring up the sound and hear what they are saying?"

"I think we can Agent Bishop." He turned a number of dials to finally bring in the volume to hear what was being said.

VIDEO SEQUENCE......

"Jesus Jake and Dan why did you decide to shoot those two with the revolvers?" Hussman scared out of his mind having to witness the shootings. Even though he was a part of the dirty gambling cheating.

Jake is the oldest and long time friend screams out at him. ARE YOU SERIOUS HARRY? We were about to be caught and we just couldn't let it happen with them going to the Captain and security officers.

"What are we to do now Jake?" His friend Harry needed to asked with being scared as hell.

"We will burn the bodies down here and than we will be able to stay on board the Daniel Webster. Even though in your case you're going to be transferred out off the Daniel Webster. Understand?" He threatened with his voice low enough for them to hear.

Moments later the NCIS agents and Captain Davies watched the two bodies being placed in the active furnace to make Eleanor Bishop sick at watching the horrified scene and with the captain shutting down the security camera footage.

He turned to face them with an expression that told the entire story."Now you know what has happened!" Captain Davies announced.....


	7. Chapter 7

Tim had contacted NCIS that they were coming in with three murder suspects having been caught on the security cameras on board of the carrier Daniel Webster.

The Apache helicopter was being serviced to take them all back to land and their vehicles ready to drive to the Naval yards. Nick and Bishop were talking softly among themselves as Nick asked again on whether she was fine. Since the helicopter was going to take off in a few moments with Timothy talking to the pilot.

A moment later he came over to them with a thumps up to get inside to strap themselves in for the trip back to land. The trip back with the other three suspects with cuffs behind their back was being watched closely in the back while they had taken off.

Director Leon Vance had received the word from the dispatcher about the NCIS team was on the way back. He shook his head wondering whether to bring in Gibbs today as a favor or wait until tomorrow. He called SECNAV on the secured line to discuss the three from the Daniel Webster being arrested.

"Leon are their any further details as to what had happen with the arrests?" SECNAV William Holden taken over only six months prior with 18 years of Navy service and Navy seals.

"From what I can make out it had seem that two other victims were shot and it was on the security cameras of the Daniel Webster that Hussman's two friends were caught red handed as with himself." Leon will say to his associate over the secured line.

"This is going to look good in the eyes of the Navy and the president of the united states with three Naval personnel being caught on camera. Even the JAG lawyers won't be able to get them off." Holden said with confidence from his office. "Are you planning on having Special Agent Gibbs to interrogate them Leon?"

"No, he's on a personal day. So I decided to let field agent Timothy McGee to do the interrogation once they arrive back to the Naval yards." Leon responded with hoping to had made the right decision on the choice of NCIS agent.

"Do you really think it's wise to have McGee to do the interrogation on the three from the Daniel Webster?" Holden was standing down with the question and upsetting Vance ever more in hi sown office.

"Sorry I can't William, we need to close this case as fast as possible with Captain Davies needing to move out the Daniel Webster further with getting orders from SECNAV to help out with war games in the next few weeks." Leon had known this with receiving the classified reports.

"Very well Leon. Good luck with the interrogation and of closing the case." Communications ended on both lines with Director Leon Vance leaving his office to speak with McGee when they arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had waken in order to watch Sloane's face while she was sleeping. Needing a shower really bad after their intense sexual activity. He wasn't used to all of the physical stuff making him really stiff, sore and his right knee slightly swollen. He groaned a little with his knee trying not to make too much noise waking Jack.

She really was a wonderful sexual woman with so much energy when it's needed to really tired him out. He was beginning to get the stirrings down below as he nudged him closer to hold her tighter with his arms.

However she was awake now feeling him against her. She didn't want to break the spell with him as he was interested in having sex again and she was willing no matter how sore and tender she might be.

"OMG! You feel so good against me Jethro. I really don't want to get out of this bed of yours." She turned onto her side looking out the window to see that it was just starting to get dark.

"Jack, I can't help it if I have urges like anyone else. I want to fuck you so bad that it's hurting. I do hope you will agree with me on that aspect of the sexual act?" He slightly smirk on his face wanting for a sign from her.

And before he knew it she had climbed over onto his scared body. She began to kiss him hard and rough with asking him to open his mouth so that she can suck his tongue to really make the both of them hotter than necessary.

Only Diane and now Jacqueline like doing this part of the act. His heart was beating fast as with his blood pressure rising and most of all his shaft was hard as a hammer for which she loves a great deal with the power tool.

She headed on down with licking and sucking his nipples making him moan softly while waiting for her to reach his shaft. She was in a mood currently to take both of his balls and placed them into her mouth to drive him really crazy with his hip buckling. "OH, DEAR GOD JACK! Your killing me with the sensation." He cried out with watching her to continued before she finally let go to work on his shaft up and down with her mouth the tongue.

The sensation of pleasure and pain was too great at times as as his heart was going to burst......He than decided to push her head further into him with both of his arms though she didn't stop him as she was enjoying herself just too much.... Since it's been a very long time that she had done anything like this with a man. Especially she had enormous feeling for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She needed to stop and she does to have him to turn her onto the back and began his own attack of her body. But he was unable to wait with his cock needing the release badly. His shaft enter her hard as Jack held on tight feeling the burning pain of his enormous cock moving deep inside.

She had opened her legs wide as she could go with holding back....She wanted the completion of Gibbs coming hard inside her. She keep urging him to move faster and harder with his hips and hard, thick cock stretching her beyond her endurance. "OMG! I can't take it much longer Gibbs. PLEASE...." She begged with pushing him further with his own strength as well for his own age.

His thrusts were enormous pounding into her each time she will take a quick breath to feel the orgasm building as with his. His brow was soaked with sweat from the heavy physical activity. He didn't think it was all that possible for him....

Moments later with the final few thrusts she will come hard as with himself filling her up with his seed. As he falls back onto her for a moment to catch his breath. She chuckle slightly with giving him a quick kiss before he moved to the side with throwing the blankets over them to sleep a little bit to recharge their energies.


	9. Chapter 9

Timothy McGee was exactly happy when Director Leon Vance told him he was going to do the INTERROGATION. "Are you serious? Why me and not tomorrow with Gibbs coming back from personal day." He will say inside Vance's office not exactly happy with the situation.

"You damn right I am serious Special Agent McGee. You will leave this office to head downstairs and prepare yourself as with Bishop to be sitting next to you. And I don't care if the both of you are tired and hungry. Do I make myself clear with the order?"

McGee wasn't liking it even though he has a job that needs to be done never the less. He tells him the following."Yes sir." He walks out of the office to head downstairs with stopping Bishop from leaving for the evening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Interrogation room number one with the other two in reserved for Hussman's friends. Doctor Anthony Sterling the new forensic psychologist behind the glass ready to take notes with the proceedings.

Bishop and McGee were in the corridor before going inside. Naval reserved Harry Hussman was sitting inside with cuffs in the front of him with a guard standing inside with his weapon in case he tries to pull something.

Bishop can see that Tim was angry after the argument he had with Director Vance. When this was all over he was going to asked to take some of his well deserved vacation time. "Are you alright Tim?" Bishop was concern for her co worker and friend.

"No I am not Bishop. I just didn't like being put into this position. Hopefully this won't last long with all three. Shall we go inside and start this crap?" He was annoyed walking inside to see Hussman with a smirk on his face that he wanted to wipe off with his hand.

Tim had his notes, photos and if possible to use the security footage showing them in the furnace area of the Daniel Webster placing the two bodies inside. There were other questions that needed to be asked.

"Ok Harry tell me why you choose those two men to be your friends?" He will start with this particular question and for which Doctor Sterling found interesting.

"Why not? I was able to relate to them with our backgrounds. Even though I hated to be on the Daniel Webster since it wasn't my niche." He will have to say...

"Why didn't you want to be on the Daniel Webster once it came clear that your friends were working against you, after what had happened down below of the Daniel Webster to have the two others shot with you watching after giving the order."

"Yeah I gave the order even though I didn't really think they would go through with it after all. But I and my friends didn't think we were being watched with the video system?" He move slightly in his chair having to be uncomfortable.

"Well you were Hussman. However what I like to know on why kill them in the first place?" Tim will asked with looking over at Bishop.

"Why is a good question Special Agent McGee. It was because of our gambling debts with those two working for a Cartel in Paraguay and we didn't have the money to pay them back plus the high interest. So they had found us out having to be on the Daniel Webster and cornered us down below."

"How much did all of you owe the Cartel?" Tim had asked with everyone behind the glass on wanting to know as well with the amount.

"$150,000 total between all three of us and I never expected for the Paraguay Cartel to catch up to us with the leader Arso Juan Hernadnez part of the Pedro Hernandez clan from way back." Hussman will say to give the chills on the back of McGee and Director Vance behind the glass with Doctor Sterling.

He turns to asked Vance the following question. "Who is this Pedro Hernandez?" He was anxious as with his curiosity at a all time peak since getting here at NCIS.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pedro Hernandez over thirty years ago was a Mexican Cartel leader. He had his own had ordered to kill Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs family Shannon and Kelly having followed him. Shannon Kelly his wife had witnessed something and wanted to speak to the judge about it and placed into protection. However both were killed along with the NIS agent protecting in the car."

"OMG! That's just horrible Director Vance. What happened to Pedro Hernandez?" He needed to know with writing something down on his pad.

"He was shot by a long range sniper in Mexico as the investigation had shown they weren't able to find the shooter even till this day." Vance will say even though he was lying through his teeth. "Special Agent Gibbs after his wife and child were killed. His entire life had gone down into the toilets with trying to be married several times to replace Shannon. He's been able to recover some with therapy having been talking to his doctor friend and the psychologist Doctor Grace."

"Do you think I can speak with him tomorrow when he comes into work Director Vance?" He was interested in knowing the man better If possible!"

"I will see what I can do Doctor Sterling, however I am not promising anything at this time. I believe Field Agent McGee needs to interrogate the other two . Shall we go into the other room and see what else McGee is able to come up with Hussman's two friends. He's probably going to keep the both of them together making it easier." Vance had to say with moving out of the room with the doctor following.

In the other room both the Sergeants Jake Callahan and Dan Waterson were sitting side by side with the cuffs behind their backs this time with Bishop once again sitting and Special Agent McGee came in with his questions ready to be asked.

"Now for the first question gentlemen. Tell me how you had gotten involved with the Paraguay regime and the Mexican Cartel?" This Bishop didn't know with the additional Intel having arrived with help from Director.

McGee had to wait for a moment before the youngest Sergeant Jake Callahan from the Daniel Webster to begin talking. "I was in need of cash and a place to stay before I was going to be deployed to the Daniel Webster. I was in Mexico with my friend here when two Mexicans came up to us in a Cantina asking on whether we were needing extra cash with no asking of questions."

"And what was this work with the need in cash?" Tim asked calmly with him looking down at the paper with the questions.

"Moving weapons and drugs to the different sites for where Mexican soldiers were holding hostages and one of them was Captain Sam Burly of the Marines."

Inside the other side of the glass....

"Shit!" Vance will curse out loud hearing that NCIS Marine agent Sam Burly had been captured.

"Director Vance does this mean that a possible rescue mission needs to be set up with the DOD?" Doctor Sterling will have to say while listening further.

Special Agent Timothy McGee and Bishop were in shock to hear this news. This wasn't a good situation at this time and no doubt once Gibbs hears about this. He will want to go on the special ops mission to rescue him to Paraguay once again.

"Do you happen to know on whether he's still alive or there were others with him as well?"

"From what I can understand with the last contact with us. He and there were four others with him in the compound in Paraguay. I do believe it was the same area for where your NCIS agents had rescued those young children and your Agent Gibbs and yourself were captured and tortured for two months."

"How the hell do you know all this Sergeant Callahan?" Tim was hot under the collar as with Agent Eleanor Bishop.


	11. Chapter 11

"How do I know this Intel Agent McGee? It's because Hernandez told us that we needed to give this information to you and be passed on to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS." Callahan will say to have McGee getting up to push him into the wall with Bishop and another coming from outside the door to hold him him.

"I suggest we continue this Tim with me asking the questions." Bishop breathing hard with the sudden energy boost she had gotten from what Tim had done.

"Bishop, I can continue on. I just need a moment before I can start again. I am beginning to act like Gibbs at times." He said with Bishop saying the following...."I hope not!"

Meanwhile behind the glass...

"Doctor Anthony Sterling I can't be telling the DOD on what they can do for when it comes to a rescue mission in spite what those two had said so far in the interrogation. Sergeant Callahan just might be wrong with his Intel with Hernandez just gloating to get Gibbs temper up to go after him in a final show down." Vance responded with his anger building further having to deal with the new Forensic Psychologist.

"Then you're telling me that man in the interrogation is lying through his teeth?" Doctor Sterling stated with worried concern.

"Yes he is Doctor." Vance settled in to listen further.

"What about the drugs and weapons? Where are they going Sergeant Callahan?" Tim directed with the question to his friend sitting next to him.

"As far as I know all of the drugs and weapons mostly rifles and machine guns are being brought into the United States by containers on several different cargo vessels. Afterwards once they arrive into the ports the agents working for Hernandez will then transport them to the different under ground groups in the Tri state region."

"How much do you know the cost of these weapons Sergeant?" McGee looked over at Bishop playing with her pencil while waiting for something to happen.

"In the millions and no one will be able to stop the transportation and including Special Agent Gibbs."

McGee was still angry with not having any further questions. It was obvious they were guilty of murder and the transportation of the weapons and drugs into the states among other crimes to add to the long list of charges. "I have nothing more to asked with the questions. I know one thing the Judge is going to be throwing the book at the both of you." McGee and Bishop left the interrogation room with the two guards taking the both murder suspects into the processing jail cell until it's time to head for court for sentencing.

Meanwhile....

"I just can't believe this Director Vance that everything has to be directed at Agent Gibbs. I do hope you will be able to talk with the DOD and SECNAV about this information?" Doctor Sterling asked with anger in his tone and demeanor slamming the pad onto the floor before picking it up.

"I plan to even though nothing will come out of it Doctor." Vance was pissed and needed to get back to the safe haven of his office.....


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing actually did come of of it with not having the proper Intel on whether Burly and the marines had been taken. No one was able to confirm at all and including the DOD. Director Leon Vance was having a hard time with trying to control Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Though he was spending more time away from the job with taking the vacation time that was due to him after all of these years.

He had decided as well to take the next step with Jacqueline Sloane and asked her the hand of marriage for a fifth time. He had taken one of the nicest days to go fishing with Jack on his boat called The Kelly after getting it back from Mike Franks family. There was no sight of rain in the forecast for the day while moving out into the harbor with his associate Peter steering.

Poles had been set up to try and catch for their meal this evening for which he plans to cook. Otherwise he had made sure to had placed his mother's ring in his black pants pocket for when it was the right time to asked Jacqueline to marry him.

He had remembered what Vance had mention about the DOD not finding any real evidence of his friend being truthful. However Vance did mention that another off the books investigation was in progress with getting an under cover agent into the Marine camp 20 miles of the compound and see if they can observe the compound for any signs.

It was a win situation the moment The Kelly had stopped to began their fishing. The first hour alone Leroy Jethro Gibbs had caught at least four fish as with Jack catching two enough for dinner. However Gibbs had mention that the waitress Elle loves eating fish that Gibbs catches all of the time. Especially for when he's at the cabin and the lake behind his cabin a mile away.

Gibbs was anxious as Jacqueline had kept teasing him looking like a real bum with not shaving for two days making him look even more sexier than his Silver fox demeanor. She will throw him a kiss every time he catches a fish and throws it into the silver bucket.

She had suspected something was up with him not realizing was to happen very soon. Gibbs made his move with taking Jacqueline's hand. He told her not to interrupt with his speech and with taking out the box with his mother's wedding emerald ring.

"Go ahead and open it Jack. I wanted to say that I love you a great deal making it hard for me to deal with my emotions over the years."

OMG! It's beautiful Jethro..."She will reply with emotion and tears while the wind was blowing in their faces.

"Even though I have known you for three years. It was this past year that was finally to realize just how much I loved you. So if you will have me. Will you marry me Jacqueline Ann Sloane?" He waited for only a moment before she came back with a reply.


	13. Chapter 13

She turned her head to kiss him hard with passion since this is there moment to come together as one. However with great reserve. Gibbs broke off the kiss to serve the fish as with Sloane and her recipe.

Dinner had turned out wonderful with the wonderfully tasting fish and the rest of the dinner and Budweiser beer bottles feeling the buzz of the alcohol. Leroy Jethro Gibbs helping Jack with the dishes to a certain extent until going to get off his knee to rest it until she was done in the kitchen.

He was feeling the sexual urges to make hard love to Jacqueline Sloane. He was currently feeling his shaft getting hard inside of his grey marine sweatpants. Jack had felt that he would be in this kind of condition and she wanted to greatly with her female hormones.

She had been on the birth control pills for the longest time was with the IUD device to help prevent pregnancy so she didn't need to worry.

She had finished with the duties in the kitchen turning to head into the living room with the fire crackling in the fire place and Gibbs feeling the heat building.....

But first with using her head she had taken out the ice pack from the freezer to be placed on his knee. "Really Jack now?" He had this tone that she was wrong with the ice pack seeing the hunger in his eyes for when it comes to her body sexually.

It was at this time that she had gone to check on whether the front door was locked. Afterwards she made the decision to remove her soiled clothing leaving them on a small chair for now. She was completely nude and Gibbs eyes gleaming with hunger.

She removed his sweatpants to reveal his growing erection to her greater excitement. She climbed his body to began kissing and licking his scars starting with his shoulder before moving on down to his long scar on his silver fox chest. She would hear her future husband moaning from the sensation of the kisses and licks from her tongue.

"Jack I love you so much. I am just glad you accept with me asking you to marry me with all of my baggage and scars." He replied with Jack kissing him hard as he tries to catch his breath and vice versa.

"I am the same like yourself Jethro with my own baggage and scars. I just hope that it doesn't get in the way of it when we are married?" She didn't wait for his response when she takes hold of his shaft and placed it deep down her throat to bring up his orgasm at some point.

While she was doing this with him and the moans. Gibbs placed his fingers between her legs and the wetness he felt when entering to rub her clitoris throbbing.

She wasn't able to concentrate on him as he continued on with his playing and rubbing inside her clitoris soaked further. 

Gibbs cried out when she sucked hard down on his sexual organ to enhance the sexual pleasure and beyond. "OMG! Jack please continue what you're doing to me." He begged with his back arching before placing his other hand on her head to push down further.

She is the type of woman that has a flux muscle for where she doesn't get sick with his cock down her throat that deep. Taking a quick breather before starting again. She was able to bring on his orgasm crying out loud from the sensation building from deep inside his groin.

It's been a long time since he had felt this way with any woman let alone with the sexual act. Only Shannon and Diane loved this type of sexual activity and now Sloane.

He needed to catch his breath before deciding on the next course of action.....


	14. Chapter 14

She was actually shocked that he would ask her the question after being married four times beginning with Shannon to produce a child. Even though she is fifty one years old, there was still a possible chance that she would be able to conceive a baby. Even if it means that the father will be in his late sixties and in wonderful, sexy shape.

She didn't need to think about it for a moment having to take a deep breath into her lungs with the breeze hitting her face as with Gibbs. He was anxious as a nervous cat wanting to know the answer.

She knew that she loved him a great deal and it had taught her that the past three years. I have learned a great deal about the special man in spite all of the pain he had suffered.

"Yes, Jethro I will marry you with all of my heart. I must tell you that the ring is just beautiful. Your mother Ann was one lucky son of a bitch!" She will say before Gibbs had captured her lips with the most passionate kiss she had ever been involved.

After breaking off the kiss. He asked his friend Peter to head back to the harbor so that they can go shopping to celebrate with cooking the fish and along with the fringe benefits.

"I don't know on whether Leon Vance is going to believe this that I am now going to be married to the "Cowboy of all times?" They both chuckle at her joke while Gibbs went to help out with his friend since the wind was picking up with a possible storm moving in.

Some time later after getting back, shopping with picking up some supplies for the dinner and afterwards. Leroy Jethro Gibbs now that he has asked Sloane to marry him. Now he had to worry about where to have the ceremony. He had thought it would be a good idea to have it at the Stillwater lake some ten miles from his father's house.

As of yet Jethro Gibbs decided to keep the house to rent out to make extra money while the young man working for Jackson runs and owns the general store. He will need to figure out how to get their guests to the lake in spike the fact it was over 100 miles to get their. He will eventually figure it out with Jack's help.

Cooking the fish in the fireplace was smelling delicious for the most part while Jack was working on a recipe for fried potatoes with mushrooms and onions that her own father use to make all of the time. Gibbs was whistling while he was working with the fish for dinner.

Sloane had already made the salad. When Director Leon Vance had called her back. He was with his daughter Kayla at home for a rare chance away from the job. She placed the frying pan to the side so not to burn the potatoes. She pulled out her phone from her pants pocket to answer it.

"Leon it was nice of you to call back. What do you think what I said on the voice-mail?" She chuckled slightly having to be happy as a lark.

"Jesus Jack! How in the world did Gibbs ever pull it off with asking the big question after being married four times?" Maybe I am just lucky I guess! And besides Leon I am very happy with saying yes to the Cowboy. I just hope he's up to the task at hand. By the way how's Kayla?"

"She got an A on three of her college reports in Communications and field relations. She is currently cooking making something like Italian meatballs of all things. Tell Gibbs congrats and I expect him to take off tomorrow and yourself to enjoy the day further after today. I will be sure to have the team understand any rate Jack. Talk to you soon I hear my daughter calling me about dinner being ready...."

"No problem Leon." As the cell phone connection ends as she goes back to her work before Gibbs comes over to kiss her on the back of the neck to scare her slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fish is ready Jack. What about the rest of the food? And besides I need to take a shower smelling like fish on me and my clothes." He will kiss her again knowing full well on what is on his mind for the moment.

"Another twenty minutes or so Jethro. Taking a shower sounds like a great idea while I finish up. I promise to make it up to you later." She replied with watching him leave without saying a word to head upstairs and the bathroom.

She had an idea to catch him off guard. She decided to take everything off the burners and leave them to the side for now. She wanted him more than the food for now.

Taking off her white apron and placing it on the chair next to the table. She than headed for the stairs and with climbing the stairs hearing the water running in the shower. Once she had found the bedroom she had removed her soiled clothing with grabbing her pink night gown and robe to be worn afterwards.

She was chilled since the heat of the fire place didn't reach the second floor. Between Jethro and the hot water she was going to be plenty hot all over both inside and out.

Knocking on the shower door with her sultry voice. Gibbs opened the door to let her in with seeing his entire body frame and his erection. She was really amazed on just how big he was for when it comes to his penis. It was a no wonder why all of the ladies had liked him in spike divorcing four times and Shannon dying.

"Can I join the party Cowboy?" She stated with a wide eye smile with his open arms to come inside.

"Wanna wash my back Jack? I have this itch is just driving me crazy with being out on the boat fishing." He hands her the soapy cloth to begin washing his broad back and shoulders for an man in his late sixties. She had noticed the one scar on his shoulder caused by Ari many years ago shot in autopsy after taking Kate, Ducky and Gerald hostage.

She had than worked herself way down to his butt and legs on just how well trimmed and tight his butt was. Her hormones were raging .....

Afterwards she told him to do the same with her back since he has already seen her scars in her office only last year along with Gibbs telling her the truth about shooting Pedro Hernandez in Mexico.

Gibbs kissed her scars making her jump slightly before he moved on down to her back, butt and legs to be just beautiful in his eyes with his future wife at age 51.

Turning around....Gibbs placed Sloane up against the shower stall with the changes made last year to make it easier to take a bath or shower. He pushed in with kissing her lips hard with telling her he wanted her tongue to be an usual request. However she followed suit with his request and found it to be incredible exotic.....

She was more interested in his shaft fully hard and rock solid hanging begin her legs. She was soaked inside her vagina as he places the edge of tip of his shaft at her entrance giving her the warning needed. Afterwards she waited with closing her eyes...

The force of his cock entering her had Jack hold on tight as she cringed. Gibbs began his slow in and out of her vagina before starting his thrusting stretching her insides beyond endurance. She cried out from the pleasure and pain at the same time with him hitting up against her cervix and G-Spot to have her cumming like crazy all over his shaft inside.

He continued with taking hold of her pebble size nipples enough to further pleasure his future wife. His heart and blood pressure had risen to have Jack to feel his heart beating quickly with the sex act. He had said that he's not had sex in a long time with being with a woman. His heart was broken for when it came to Hollis Mann and Doctor Samantha Ryan.

"OMG!I can't take it much longer Jack. I can't hold back much longer!" He cried out from the wonderful sensation of his cock hard and ready to deeply exploded and he does ....He lets go of his seed deep inside to lean up against his future wife completely out of breath and exhausted....


	16. Chapter 16

After taking a breather from the intense sex between the both of them. Leroy Jethro Gibbs needed to talk about the plans for the wedding. While Jack had perked up with the question laying in bed on the second floor of his house.

"I think getting married with a small ceremony in Stillwater, Pa for where I was born and raised. We can hire a travel bus to have our quests travel to Stillwater for where there is a small lake that is just beautiful during this time of the year." He says with kissing Jacqueline on her cheek.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea since I have never been there Jethro." Using his first name instead of Gibbs. "Who will be your best man?" She needed to asked with laying now on her back.

"I think Tim will be my best man and he deserves it after working with me a long time. What about your main of honer? I know this is not going to be an easy question to answer Jack." He place his hand on her flat stomach for a moment.

"I thought it would be nice to have my daughter Faith. And if she is not able to with being in New York. I will have to asked Eleanor Bishop and with Ducky walking me down the aisle. If he's interested mind you?" She will reply with a wide smile remembering some of Ducky's crazy stories the past three years.

"Of course Ducky will say yes to walking you down the aisle depending where we have the aisle in Stillwater." He joked mostly.

"What do you think your friends are going to think about me marrying you the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She squeezed his shaft in her hand to have him moan out before answering the question.

"Hey! That wasn't fair at all with what you did in the first place." Gibbs will have said with a hint of a smirk.


	17. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this particular story. Thanks for reading...

Two weeks later.

A tour bus had been rented with 25 guests on board the bus. The bus driver a former Stillwater resident was glad to take on the job of driving everyone to the small ceremony at the Stillwater Crystal lake. It was a gorgeous day with no clouds in the sky and with temperatures in the low eighties.

Special Agent Gibbs was getting dressed in the old house opened with his worker from the general store was helping as with his best man. Pastor Jimmy Palmer was at the church with special permission a special mass for those residents living in the town and having remembered Gibbs and his father Jackson from the past.

Some 45 citizens had shown up to have Palmer nervous at first. Since he had a wedding to married Gibbs and his future bride Jacqueline Sloane.

Sloane was getting dressed with her maid of honor at the local hotel while the transportation would be waiting to take the party to the lake.

The tour bus was due for another hour along with the refreshments, tables and chairs on site of the lake with a small catering outfit of Stillwater helping with making the foods, drinks and even entertainment.

Jacqueline Sloane was nervous with Bishop helping with her white dress with sequins all over the dress having to be short above the knee. She was able to wear a small veil over her face during the ceremony. Bishop wearing a pearl color dress long with black heels.

An hour later the tour bus had arrived with all of the guests and including Ducky deciding to take the bus instead of driving.

He was dressed in his black tie suit to be walking Jack down the grassy walkway of an archway built. Everyone was escorted to their seats before the ceremony will begin. Gibbs and his best man Tim as well wearing his black suit while holding the ring. He was very proud of his boss finally going to be happy.

Jimmy Palmer was standing in between the archway filled with all types of flowers, balloons and a banner. He was pleased that his duty at the church went well.

Meanwhile Ducky and Jacqueline along with Kayla a bridesmaid was walking ahead of her holding purple and red flowers. Ducky tells Jacqueline that he's very proud that his long time friend Gibbs was marrying a beautiful woman.

Giving the clue to began. They began the trek down to the archway for where Gibbs and Palmer were waiting. McGee was standing next to him nervous as hell watching the three of them walking down to finally make it with Gibbs winking....

The small gathering had stayed standing until Palmer tells them to sit for now. He cleared his throat for a moment before beginning.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today for the ceremony of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jacqueline Sloane to enter into the world of marriage between a man and a woman. I understand that Leroy and Jacqueline have something to say to each other." He tells the crowd in front sitting.

Gibbs turns to face Jack with her white veil with lifting it to talk first.

"I must admit I had never thought I would wind up in this situation again with this beautiful lady. However I am going to make it the last. I love you, Jack a great deal and I am going to do my best not to screw this up." He will say before Jacqueline begins to speak.

"Like you I did come into your life like a hurricane and let's hope it will stay calm for the rest of our married lives both in sickness and most of all our health. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and forever!" She smiled knowing full well just what was on his dirty mind after this day was over......

Palmer begins to talk again with the ending of the ceremony. "As you can see that these two special people truly do love each other a great deal and may it last forever ending. May you kiss your bride to be married in the eyes of god and the church."

Special Agent Gibbs kisses his bride with such passion that the both of them didn't want to end the kiss.

"God bless one and all and enjoy the food and drinks behind all of you and enjoy this beautiful day." Palmer said to have everyone throwing rice at the married couple heading for their table set up and the beginning of a new life. THEY HOPE!

The end


End file.
